FAIRY TAIL TRUTH AND DARES
by XxRunaYukimuraxX
Summary: Welcome to FAIRY TAIL TRUTH AND DARES! Where YOU can send embarassing dares and make everyone spit their dirty secrets! And MAYBE one of you lucky reviewers who reviewed can have special prizesssss!I put Natsu and Lucy's names on top, the others are Gray and Erza! Come on! Ya know ya wanna! Rated K because we do not allow cursing and swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! and Welcome to Fairy Tail ToD! I was inspired by mystery8icarus,LunaSunStar, and Kagaminelover657! So if your both seeing this, thankyou! They both also have ToD fic! So i thought making a fairy Tail ToD would be funny! anyway hope you enjoy!**

**I Do Not own Fairy Tail, Hiro mashima owns it.  
**

* * *

"Hello dear readers! Before i introduce myself let's get the guests!" i said while touching a button, then suddenly Natsu,Gray, Lucy ,Wendy ,Happy ,Charles,were thrown in to the room.

Natsu stood up and looked around the place "Where are we? And do i smell fried chicken?" he asked to himself sniffing the room, i snickered, and that's when they all noticed me, Erza stood up and pointed a sword at my neck.

"You, you were the one put us to sleep with those sleeping pills! Who are you?!" She asked angrily, i put my hands in the air.

"Chill Erza, i didn't capture you (well kinda) i just brought you guys to my studio for Truth and Dares." i said boredly, Lucy suddenly gasped. "you mean like those ToD fics in ?!" she asked, i grinned and nodded, then suddenly Natsu had flames all over his body.

"No way i'm gonna do this! i'm busting out of here!" He said furiosly, i smirked and ordered feast. "Alright. Leave, your gonna miss the food." i said smiling showing the grand feast, Natsu and Happy were drooling.

"...On second thought, it maybe won't be half bad!" he said cheerfully as he sat and ate. "Aye!" Happy yelled cheerfully while eating.

"Hey i want to eat too!" Gray said while running to the grand food.

"Gray! your clothes!" Lucy and Wendy said while sweatdropping, Gray looked down and was shocked "What?! Not again!" He yelled.

Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped at the three who were eating furiosly while i cracked up. Erza then came to me "Hm, i guess it wouldn't hurt.." She muttered slowly, i grinned and clapped my hands and the grand food disappears making the three idiots cry. Wendy looked at nervously at me when it suddenly popped in to my mind.

"Oh yeah! The names **XxKinataKeybladexX**! I used the name "kinata" because thats my usual nickname! The Keyblade..well if ya know 'kingdom hearts' you should understand it by now."I exclaimed randomly.

"Alright everyone listen up!" i yelled, "As you all know, this is a Truth or Dare fanfiction, so i will give you the rules, Its not hard." i said.

"1st. NO M-Rated Truth or Dares!" i yelled, making Lucy and Wendy sigh in relief, "Thankyou!" They said happily, i smiled and nodded.

"2nd. ... Yuri and Yaoi truth and dares are allowed!" i yelled grinning. making Gray and Lucy spitake (they were drinking water), "WHAT?!" They yelled, i sweatdropped. "well..it wouldn't be much fun.." i said quietly smilling on my mind until Gray grabbed my shoulders and shaked me like i'm some ragged doll.

"YOU SERIOUS WOMAN?! MAYBE SOMEONE'S GONNA DARE ME AND NATSU DOING THINGS! I'VE READ FT FANFICS AND I'VE SEEN MANY GRATSU FANFICS!" He yelled angrily, i nodded. "Yes, its true, so what? Maybe you''ll get sparred some the authors." i said smirking while they all pale.

"SO READERS! If ya wanna send us a truth or dares, send us by PM, we will not accept by reviews, don't forget to review and like us!"

"I have a feeling our suffering has just begun.." Gray whispered to Lucy and Wendy sweatdropping, Lucy nodded getting a bad feeling.

"Who cares as long as we have free food!" Natsu yelled happily while eating a giant grilled steak, "Aye!" Happy commented while eating a giant grilled fish.

"I'd like to ask, what about the others, aren't they going to suffer with us?" Erza asked bluntly in my opinion.

"Well about THAT, i made a poll, go to my profile and vote who sould come to our lovely and torturing fanfic/show! " I exclaimed while grinning at the sweatdropping characters. "You are not human..." Gray muttered. "I'll take that as a compliment so thanks!" I said stilling grinning but then something popped into my mind..again.

"oh yeah! I forgot! here's your keys to your rooms, you'll all be in a room alone,everyonehas a king-sized bed with their own unique features,foods, and also a shower,bathtub, toilets and kitchen!" i said while throwing keys to everyone of them andthengoes to the camera.

"Well I'll be turning off the camera for now!REMEMBER ! PM to T or D!WE WILL NOT ACCEPT T OR D BY REVIEWS!AND Don't forget to review and like! See ya!" i said happily as the camera started to blur and blank.

* * *

**Like what i told you in the studio, NO M-rated dares,No T or D by reviews, and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeee- okay i runned out of breathe... review and like! one of you lucky reviewers will get a prize! TATA NOWW! I FORGOT! You can send thousands of T and D's in one chapter! sorry for late info! TATA FOR REAL NOW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST CHAPTER IS UPLOADED! Heckin yeah!**

**I should remind again that you can give THOUSANDS of T and D's in one chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN FT. Hiro Mashima does. :3**

**Feedbacks to reviewers**

**Sakura4128 : xDxDxD ****Thanks! And CONGRATS MY FRIEND! Since you were the first one review, you get a PRIZEEE! On the next chapter you can come and be in the fanfic! But only for one chapter, give me your biograph and i'll send ya in for the next chapter! :D  
**

**I TOLD YA THERE's GONNA BE A PRIZE , AND YA DIDNT BELIEVE ME!**

* * *

I quickly ran to the studio. "I'm late i'm late i'm late!" I said desperately and slammed the door revealing a bored cat ,a bored Natsu, a bored Gray, an angry Erza, an annoyed cat and two sweatdropping made me very nervous and dodged some blades, pitchforks, torches , hammers, staffs...but mostly blades.

"I'M SORRY i'M SORRY!" I said apologizing while clashing with Erza who is seriously, superly angry while Wendy and Lucy was trying to calm down. While Natsu and Gray were fighting over who gets to play Wii and Happy who is (of course always) trying to whoo Charles.

"YOU CAPTURED US! YOU MADE US GO INTO SOME KIND OF SHOW! AND YOUR THE ONE BEING LATE!?" Erza yelled angrily ,which scared the hell out of everyone ..except me. "I WAS ONLY LATE 5 MINUTES FOR PETE'S SAKE!" I yelled either angrily or scaredly..yes i was late..BUT FOR ONLY 5 MINUTES!

"...fine, but only for today i will forgive you." She said asshe disummons her blade and walks to the two fighting-over-wii Idiots. I sighed in relief and noticed Lucy giving mea can of Coca Cola. "Thanks" I muttered before i drinked it,

"Oh i forgot to tell everyone! If you guys dont tell the truth or dares, you will have to go to the WORLD OF TERROR! WHich is a WORLD FULL OF YOUR FANBOYS, FANGIRLS, STALKERS, But most of all... RABID FANS AND YOUR GREATEST NIGHTANRES EVA!" I exclaimed in a dark scary defining tone which scared Lucy,Gray, Wendy, and Charles...But did not effected Natsu and Erza...for some reason.

"I'm being the 1st player!" Natsu said about to reach the Wii remote..untill Gray pushed him away and reached it.

"NO WAY FLAMEBRAIN! I'm gonna be the 1st player!" Gray retorted back proudly ...untill Natsu punched him in the face and pulled the wii remote.

"NO I WILL DROOPY EYES!" Natsu yelled angrily as then Gray kicked him in the face..which made a giant brawl fight in the end, and fliiped Erza's anger switch and said in a dark venomous tone "EKHEM." and in the end they both stopped fighting..and beaten into a bloody pulp by the armored girl..which made the bluenette,the white cat, and the blonde sweatdropped and a grinning girl(which is me) and a grinning blue cat.

"Anyway...We have Truth and Dares!~" I yelled happily in a sing-sang voice, which made everyone paled except the red head as i took out a letter. "OKAY! First up is..**HoneyBeeCupcakes**! Alright first is for Erza-" i stopped at the first line and had face like "O . O" which scared the deaf out of everyone.."

"OKay...Erza, its for you ; What is your relationship with Jellal?" I asked making everyone curios and raised an eyebrow. Erza(who was drinking tea) spit her drink and looked at me "Um..i'm sorry, what was it?" She asked in a hesitated voice. "...What is your relationship with JELLAL." I repeated slowly and noticed her face was as red as her hair.

"u-um...Friends of course!" Erza hesitately but quickly said. "Uh-huh." Gray said in a bored non-believing voice..which made him dodge a pitchfork making Natsu laugh and the rest of us sweatdropped and then i looked at the letter again.

"Okay...next dare is for-..Natsu come here." i said giving Natsu a sign to come to me, which he did, and i whispered to his ear making him grin mischeviously and both of us looked at Erza eating her strawberry cheesecake happily..untill...

..Natsu hit Erza..IN THE FACE! Natsu then yelled happily "IM THE STRONGEST FAIRY EVA!" Meanwhile with Erza... he triggered Erza's devil mode..which made a dangerous, evil, venomous, freaking aura...that scared the death out of everyone...except me. And then Erza summoned dual blades...

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza said in a venomous,deadly tone...yet again.. and then Natsu and Erza played Cat an Mouse! Which Natsu was the mouse, and Erza as the cat...

"I'M SORRY IT WAS A DAREEEE!" Natsu yelled 100% definitely scared while running like a headless chicken. "YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Erza yelled behind him chasing him with 100 blades, pitchforks, hammers, etc touchy dangerous weapons :D. "AIIYYEEE!" Natsu screamed scared but then i stopped Erza by holding her shoulder and making her glare at me.

"Erza, calm down, i've seen many more terrifying dares dor Natsu..which involves the stripper." I said making her feel relaxed and smile and Natsu and Gray in a hollow face. and then i read the next line.

"Next dare is for Gray; Ask Juvia on a date." I said smilling and then looked at Gray in disbelief. "...um sorry say what?" He asked again trying to undo the truth. "ASK J-U-V-I-A ON A D-A-T-E ." i exclaimed sweatdropping making Gray in a hollow face..yet again.

"..." He was silent then look at me. "How are you ging to send us to the world of terror? " He asked with a twitching eye. "Booting or in a old fashioned way...put you in a tank and blast your there." i said bluntly which made Gray thinked for a second. "You know if you go the world of terror, Juvia will be there too." I said once again sweatdropping making him hurrily grabbed his phone and texted Juvia.

_'Juvia, will you go an a date with me?" _Gray hesitatly texted and hesitatly pushed the send button, in less then a second there was reply.

_'OH GRAY-SAMA! O/O JUVIA THOUGHT YOU NEVER ASKED! KYAAA! MEET JUVIA AT PARK TOMORROW ALRIGHT?!" _

All of us laughed like no tomorrow while Gray is silent. "..YOU MONSTER." Gray said to the camera and then i cracked up even more then i wipped a tear of laughter in my eye and read the letter again. "Alright next dare is..." i trailled off before i laughed myself to death making everyone having a bad feeling.

"MY GOSH! Alright..alright. " I said as i suddenly dissappeared making everyone suprised and then suddenly Natsu and Gray's hand were both tie to each other by a rope. I then appear behind them grinning like a maniac. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" They both yelled as i started summoning a room.

"a Dare, both of your hands will have to be tied together and be locked in a room, we see how long you could last." i said as i smirked making their aws dropped and everyone else laugh a little. "Girls, help me will ya?Their so heavy..." i said as they all halp me and we push the two idiots into the room.

"How long do you think they can keep up?" Wendy asked sweatdropping at the room, Charles sighed "i doubt it'll last long, 5 minutes." Charles bet, "Natsu can do it! 20 minutes! " Happy bet back, "hm...i agree with Charles!" Lucy exclaimed. "I Believe in Natsu and Gray! 30 minutes!" She yelled solemly and having hope in em and then they all looked at me who was doing some calculating.

"With my calculations...i believe they both will burst through the door..in about...Now." I said as the two idiots bursts through the door and i smirked leaving Charles,Happy,Lucy,Erza frowned and Wendy sweatdropping again.

"Alright! That's the end of HoneyBeeCupcakes's Truth and Dares!" I said as i folded the letter into my cupboard and pulled a new letter. "Next up is ... **Sakura4128**! Sup! This first dare is for Erza..." I said trailling off once again. "Hope Kingdom Hearts has mercy on you Sakura.." i muttered making everyone tilt in confusion.

"alright..Erza...your dare is... not eat strawberry cheesecake for one week. she also said 'bow down to me titania!' " I said hesitately making Erza quickly glare at the camera. "I would rather die then bow down to you." she said solemly "And i will hunt you down Sakura, i will HUNT. YOU. DOWN." She said venomously once again.

I sweatdropped "Okay.. next up!...BAHWAHAHAHAHA! AWESOME SAKURA! Gray! She dared ya to kiss Natsu for 5 seconds!" I yelled excited and looked to Gray who dropped his aws on the floor and Natsu who blinked like 100 times...

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?!" Gray and Natsu yelled angrily to the camera, "I RATHER GO TO THAT PLANET OF TERROR! KIN! BOOT ME TO IT!" Gray quickly yelled to me who was sweatdropping and smirking the whole time " You do realise that if i boot ya to there, there will also be your nightmares..including GRATSU fans..OH! and she also left you a note..it said._"Sorry Gray i just wanted to see your epic reactions! xD"_." I said explaining to them giving em another chance before they die.

"WHAT?!" Gray and Natsu yelled angrily and then looked at the camera, "YOUR BOTH MONSTERS!" They yelled together again while Happy, Lucy, Wedny, and i cracked up , Erza smirking, and Charles sighing. Gray sighed and Natsu sighed as well. "THIS IS JUST A DARE GOT IT?!" They yelled to everyone then they started kiss each other on the CHEEK! which made Lucy , Wendy, Charles blushing with mouth dropped and Erza who was clearly disturbed with Happy and me laughing like a lunatic.

"You *laughs* do know *laughs* that she didn't *laughs* mean in the *laughs* cheek!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIs IS SOOO GOING TO THE INTERNET!" i said between laughs and holding a camera which made Gray and Natsu mouth dropped. "GIMME THAT CAMERA!" Gray said trying to snatch the camera but i kicked him in the face. "LIKE HELL I'LL EVER DO THAT!" I yelled teleporting the camera to a secret place.

"Next..Natsu! You are dared TO NOT EAT ANY FOOD UNTIL THIS CHAPTER ENDS!and she also left ya a note!_ Sorry i made you suffer~_!" I said giving him and order as he looked at the camera in disbelief "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! " He yelled in a desperate sad voice

"NOW! Next is for Lucy: SPILL YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!" I yelled praticly shaking her shoulders like a ragged doll, "...DO I HAVE TO?!" She asked blushing madly. "YES! TELL US WOMAN!" I yelled angrily as she closed her eyes "FINE! I..I..."She said as we wait in anticipation.

"..I sneaked to Natsu's house."

MAKING EVERY ONE OF US FALL ANIME STYLE!

I started coughing up and looked from The ground to her . "YOU SEROUS YA DAMN WOMAN?! THEY PRACTICLY SNEAKED IN TO YOUR HOUSE EVERYDAY! HOW IS IT A DIRTY SECRET!?" i yelled bewildered. 'WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT A DIRTY GIRL!" Lucy yelled clearly embarassed. Erza who coughed up said "OKay..what's the next dare?" She asked trying to hold her laughter along the others as well making Lucy pout.

"Yeah.. um Wendy! WHAT DO U think of your sweet charming prince Romeo?~" i said in a sing song voice. "A-a-a B-b-best friend of course!" She hesitately said while blushing furiosly making me smile a little and patted her head. "Oh how innocent you are..." Lucy said sighing scared what'll she be in the future. "I know right?" I asked her as i looked at the letter once again.

"Next question...Charles! Sakura-chan asks _"why you so mean to happy? all he ever does is being sweet to you!" _I asked in a sad tone like a little sad girl. "Your an actor arent you?" GRay asked with eyes narrowed. "Ya read my mind stripper, oh yeah, your clothes." I said not even looking at em. He looked down and shocked "NOT AGAIN!" He yelled looking for his..um..boxers..yeah boxers...

Happy suddenly protested. "Charles isn't mean to me, she's nice! " Happy protested , Charles actually BLUSHED! Then she noticed me examining her and looks away from all of us.

"As for Happy, your soul is free." I said in a dramatic tone shocking everyone . "THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DIDN'T THE CAT GET ANY DARES?!" They protested as Happy smiled in proud. "She must really like me then!" Happ said in a proud. "She also said _'If people complain...BEWARE OF ME POPPING UP AT NIGHT AND HOLDING A CHAINSAW LIKE A MAD WOMAN!' _That's what she said." I said sweatdropping at the letter making them looked at the camera in disbelief and then i folded the letter into the cupboard and took out yet another letter.

"Alright! Next up is **AngelXReaper**! looks like she only gave us one dare! ooo and this dare is a shocker!" I yelled making everyoen gulp. "Lucy Heartfillia you have been dared to KISS GRAY INFRONT OF NATSU! ON THE CHEEK!" i yelled like a The Queen of Hearts commanding the guard cards in Alice in Wonderland making Lucy,Natsu,Gray yelled. "SAY WHAT?!"

"BUT I THOUGHT!-" "Lucy its not a M-rated! what;s M-rated is like doing things in the closet thig\ngs and other stuffies., i dunno!" I said randomly waving my hands before i cutted her off making her grumble and then kissed Gray on the cheek infront of Natsu who made his eyes reflected in anger and making my lips curved into a smirk while Wendy and Charles was worrying what's gonna happen with Erza and the OTHER CAT smirking along with me.

Then i finally strecthed my arms. "ALRIGHTY FOLKS! That's the end of the chapter! remember to T and D in PM and DO NOT FORGET to REVIEW AND LIKE OUR FIC! See ya!" I said as i folded the letter and put it to the cupboard before waving the camera goes off and suddenly turned on.

* * *

**Wew, well that was exhausting, finally i can- NATSU YOUR STILL NOT ALLOWED TO EAT! GIMME THAT MEAT! Er... Maybe i'm still going to have some trouble after this... Well still, don't forget to Review, Pm, and LIKE! and remember! Maybe one of ya reviewers will have a special gift!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT BE MAD WHY I WAS LATE! Trust me, i hand feels like plastic after typing all of this, so DON'T.  
**

**Thankyou Blazing Roses, Anonnymous, Guest, Graylu hater, Sakura4128 , and HoneyBeeCupCakes, and AngelXReaper and HiminaChanTteba for the reviewing.**

** I'd also like to thank Sakura4128, HoneyBeeCupCakes, 707cloud, Yang Yami of the Shadows and perchyhpbaggins for faving this fic.  
**

**And also HoneyBeeCupcakes, 707cloud and perchyhpbaggins for following my story.**

**And all of you for reading this fic!**

**I Love You All :3**

**And "Guest" and "Anonymous" I am really sorry but i can't let your dare be in the fic..Not because its Yuri/yaoi, but it's because of the following rules, i told you i won't be accepting Truth or Dares in reviews...i'm sorry, but those are the rules. :(  
**

* * *

I yawned as i opened the studio gates, i thought they were going to be smiling and laughing and mostly fighting, but what i saw was 180 degree different..

Natsu was crawling like a ball in the corner of the studio while sucking his thumb. Gray was on the bar drinking some beer but he had bags under his eyes. Erza who was also on the bar, but even a headless chicken can see her deadly aura around her. Lucy, Charles, and Wendy were sitting on a sofa, but their eyes showed fear,stress..but mostly fear. Happy was...suprisingly normal, he was eating a giant fish.

"O-oi, guys? What's wrong?" I asked them all sweatdropping and then sat on a couch. Everyone except Erza and Happy were shivering.

Lucy was the first one who looked at me... "At night..I saw a woman suddenly popped up next to my bed holding a chainsaw like a mad woman.." She muttered slightly , which made me blinked an then i looked at the camera.

"Wow Sakura..i didn't know they would actually be dreaming it for real..." I whispered at the camera. "You have got to teach me how to do it!" I said grinning at the camera.

"HEYA EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO **FAIRY TAIL TRUTH AND DARES**! I'm your host **XxKinataKeybladexX**!" I yelled grinning at the camera

"Oh yeah guys! We have 4 new characters coming up in our fic!" I yelled happily which caught their attention. "Who were the poor suckers that got chosen?" Gray asked bored drinking his beer. "First up! Its the beauty,the silverette who is in tons of magazine! You know her! Give it up for... MIRAJANE!" I yelled as Mirajane was thrown into the room, she landed safely though and looked at me and then at the FairyTail members.

"Thanks for coming to the show Mirajane." I said grinning while scratching the back of my head. "Oh it's a pleasure, i'd love to see how this fic goes." Mirajane said nicely as she clapped her hands together and then went to the other Fairy Tail members.

"Mirajane, how did she got you into this fic?" Lucy asked, kinda bewildered that someone could actually capture / get her here. "Oh she said _"It's where you can see your nakama's doing embarrassing truth or dares, and maybe they will also couples!" _When i heard couples i quickly said yes!" Mirajane exclaimed happily, which made everyone looked at me who was whistling innocently.

"Alright! next up..He's blue, he's Erza's going-to-be boyfriend, Yup! It's..JELLAL FERNANDREZ!" I yelled as Jellal was kicked into the room and landed on his head. "Jellal?!" Erza yelled shocked. "How did you get here?!" Natsu asked shocked and looked bewildered. jellal looked at me, "YOU!" He yelled angrily while pointing his finger at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey person i put to sleep! i'm XxKinataKeybladexX! I'll explain this whole thing to you...

_10 minutes later.._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled to me, "hey watch it." I said in a mad tone closing my poor ears. "Wait..why didn't you tell Jellal, when you told Mirajane?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. "Um..well i didn;t want to go on her bad side...Anyway now you can T or D him!." I said scratching the back of my head while grinning sheepishly while they all (except Mirajane) sighed.

"NEXT UP! She 's also blue, she loves books, she uses script magic! That's right folks! you know who she is! It's the one and only..LEVY MCGARDEN!" I yelled Levy was thrown into the room but landed safely.

She looked from me to Fairy Tail members, then to Lucy. "Lu-chan!" She yelled happily. "Levy!" Lucy yelled back happily as they both hugged each other, and everyone could see the glitters and happy atmosphere in the background.

"Not wanting to ruin this atmosphere..." I said trailing off making it the weird happy aura crumbled, and they both broke the hug then Levy looked at me.

"The names XxkinataKeybladexX! Now..to begin..

_10 MORE MINUTES LATER. . . ._

"I see!" Levy said understanding the situation, i smiled and nodded. "So you can now tortu- i mean T or D her~" I yelled happily to the camera. making levy's stomach twist "Why do i have a bad feeling?" Levy asked paling while everyone either smirked or smiles innocently.

"ALRIGHT! LAST BUT NOT LEAST...He's Macao's son, he uses fire magic as well!He has the name of Juliet's fiancé in RomeoXJuliet! You know em! Give it up for... ROMEO CONBOLT!" I yelled as Romeo was thrown into the room , he quickly uses his fire magic to land himself safely. "Romeo-kun?!" Wendy asked shocked he was here. "Hey Romeo!" Natsu grinned waving at him.

"What the?! Natsu-nii-san?! Wendy?!" Romeo asked bewildered and blinked before looking at me. "You! Your the one-" "-yes yes i know, can we skip that?" I asked in boredom saying the whole thing again and he looked annoyed after i said that.

"UGH FINE! the names XxKinataKeybladexX, and ...

_10 more damn minutes..-"_

"Okay, i got it." he said nodding and i finally sighed in relief "You can now send trotu- i mean dares to Romeo as well!" I yelled happily to the camera, Romeo was shivering making everyone snicker except Wendy.

* * *

I snickered "Okay so who's the-" suddenly the wall next to the Studio gates were destroyed, i used wind magic to blow the dust away to see a teenage. In its place was one person.

It was a teenage girl ,she had brown hair below her shoulders with bangs coming from her right, she has dark brown eyes a little darker than Lucy. With my calculation her height is 5.7 1/2 and STILL growing. She was wearing a black hood with navy brown short underneath and black leggings with combat boots.

"heya Kinata!" She yelled grinning, i sighed "Did you had to destroy the wall Sakura?" I asked raising an eyebrow, she grinned sheepishly.

"Here's my ToD!" She said smiling at me while giving me a letter. "Got it, just sit anywhere...and don't break anything or it'll cost ya." I said taking the letter. "No promise." she said grinning while i sigh.

"Alright! first up is **Sakura4128**! Sakura will do the dares on her own in here though." I said sighing and thinking. _'if she wants to do it here, why did she even gave the the letter?"_.

" Happy! come sit on my lap!" Sakura yelled as Happy fly to her and sat on her lap she then used telepathy on me. "_Actually I plan something very VERY special for him hehehe..."_. i snickered hearing that.

"I saw your reaction when I gave the dare last week...so... I dare you to go out on 1 date with happy and accept his fish!" Sakura yelled and pointed her finger to Charles who blushed. "NO i wasn't!" She said folding her arms and looking away from her.

Happy was clinging to Sakura's arm while saying "Your an ANGEL!" Which made me snickered even more.. ."Not for long.." i thinked in my head while smirking. "Alright, you two can go..AFTER THE SHOW is over." I said making Sakura pout, "Why not now?!" She protested.

"Because i'm too lazy to write it." I said bluntly which made her pout even more making me roll my eyes.

"Wendy,Romeo, come here." sakura said , Wendy and Romeo nodded and went to her side. "Hey Lucy can i borrow Cancer and Virgo?" She then asked to Lucy who blinked. "Sure i guess." She said as she summons Virgo and Cancer.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked bowing to Lucy. "NO!" Lucy yelled sweatdropping. "Do i need to cut their hair? ebi." Cancer asked looking at us and then i quickly touched my hair defensively. "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU CRAB!" I yelled making him glare at me.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Anyway, both of you, come with me." she said and then the five of them went into the dressing room...

_5 minutes later_

Natsu was sitting on the sofa playing PSP with Happy on top of him, Gray was playing Wii , Charles, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Lucy were sitting at the bar, Mirajane was sticking as a barmaid again. Meanwhile i was sleeping on my chair and my face on my desk. "JEEZ WHATS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!" Natsu yelled as he throws the PSP which crashed through the window making a cat yell which made my ear twitch and made me woke up instantly.

"OI NATSU I HAD KH BBS GAME IN THERE! IT TOOK ME 28 FREAKIN HOURS TO FINISH IT!" i yelled angrily, Natsu sweatdropped, "Sorry.." He mumbled nervously looking at me who was glaring daggers at him.

Then suddenly the door was opened, revealing Wendy who was wearing white strapless baby doll dress above her knees and silver necklace, a bracelet on her right hand and dangling earing that are diamond butterfly shaped and also silver 3 inch heels with diamonds on them while Romeo was wearing a tuxedo.

"Uh..what's with the gig?" Gray asked to them raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me..WENDY! ROMEO! ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED?!" Erza and Mirajane yelled.(Mirajane was yelling in happiness while Erza was yelling in shock.) Lucy and Wendy spitted their drink while Natsu,Gray,Jellal and Happy blinked. "UWE! Romeo! I can't believe your already getting married at this age! I'll be your best man of course!" Natsu said grinning pointing at himself.

"NO WAY! Of course I WOULD BE HIS BEST MAN!" Gray protested which ended as a fight once again, which was stopped by the redhead once again. I sighed "Alright guys, they're going on a date." I said which made everyone froze and i closed my ears... 3...2...1..

"EHHHHHH?!"

"WENDY I CAN'T LET YOU BE WITH HIM! WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING TO YOU!?" Erza and Charles yelled shaking Wendy and who was blushing as crimson red. "WEHE ROMEO! I can't believe your brave enough!" Natsu said grinning while picking on Romeo who was also blushing. "Natsu-nii!" Romeo whined.

"Uwaa!So romantic! I should tell everyone!" Mirajane squealed already sending everyone messages. "NO!" Romeo yelled blushing as red as a ruby.

"And don't worry, Charles and Happy will be with you, consider it as Charles' dare." Sakura said smiling at Charles and then looked at me. "Would you please?" She asked as i sighed and grabbed my phone and called a number.

"Hey Fro, Yokosuka mansion has limo's right?...i need you to bring the black one..no not that black..The one that has FT mark on it...okay..got it..thanks." I said to the phone and then i closed it and noticed everyone(beside Sakura and Erza and natsu) jaws dropped. "What?"

"YOU STOLE A LIMO?!" Lucy yelled shocked. "NO..i BORROWED IT." I uncorrected her making everyone sigh except Mira ,Happy, and Natsu and then i noticed by the camera's a black limo was INFRONT of the studio, i opened the gates as the driver opens the window revealing a person wearing glasses and a captain hat.

"What's with the disguise?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Just go with it." He said, i snickered and called Wendy ,Romeo, Happy and Charles and then i forced them to get in. "Bye!" I yelled waving my hand at the limo that was driving away and walked back into the studio and noticed a weird aura.

Sakura was licking her lips, making Natsu, Jellal, Gray shiver in fear. Lucy and Levy stomach twisted while Mira and i raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? she's just licking her lips." I said sweatdropping making them sigh.

"I see that my dare before made your anger for me strong eh Titania? But this time... Will be different but humiliating at the same time..." Sakura darkly said pointing her red chainsaw at Erza, i noticed Erza glared her and Sakura glared her back, "Ara ara~ this reminds me when i always fight Erza when we were little." Mirajane said smilling at me and i nodded chuckling.

"I DARE YOU TO FIGHT ME TITANIA!" She yelled at Erza. "Hoo?.." She said darkly with a vein popping on her left side, i sighed and snapped my fingers and notices Jellal came to Sakura, "oh yeah, Sakura-chan. Why are you here anyway?" He asked Sakura tilting his head in confusion.

"YOU guys know each other?!" Erza yelled shocked, Sakura laughed "Of course! Right Jellal?" She asked Jellal and gave him a bear hug, Jellal hugged her back, Sakura looked to Erza and stuck her tunge out like she owns Jellal, "oh crap." i said sweatdropping and looked to Erza..that was the scariest aura i have ever EVER seen in my damn gun life... and quickly snapped my fingers

Suddenly we were all in a giant stadium, everyone stared the stadium in awe, Sakura looked at me "How did you got a stadium THIS HUGE?!" She asked, i thinked for a while

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey bro, i need to borrow your stadium?" Kinata asked to his brother, "What?! I was going to throw a party in here!" Krono yelled in disappointment but closed his mouth in regret when he saw her dark aura. "Hooo?" She asked in a understanding tone while sharpening he dual blades._

_"SAY THAT AGAIN?" She asked in a venomous tone, "Mommy..." He whispered in fear._

_FLASHBACK END_

"...i borrowed my brother's." I said simply to them shrugging , "Anyway... ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Today we have a very unique fight! Author Versus Character! In the red corner! We have Sakura, her weapon is a chainsaw?! And we haven't seen her abilites...for now." I said like a host. "And on the blue corner, Is Erza Scarlet! The superior S-class mage! A equip mage!" I yelled pointing at Erza.

"And now.." I said slowly, "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Erza equiped her armor into Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned more than 200 swords and throws them to Sakura who dodged them all and dashed to Erza, Erza quickly equips into Adamantine Armor and quickly shields herself from Sakura who striked her with her chainsaw, Sakura then flips back to her usual standing spot and smirked "Come one Titania, that's the best you got?" She asked.

Erza smirked "NO, i was just getting warmed up!" She yelled as she requiped into Robes Of Yuen and clashes her bisentō(lance) with Sakura's chainsaw, "Dance Erza, dance!" Sakura yelled as she slashes her chainsaw at Erza multiple times, Erza managed to dodged 8 of them but got slashed 2 times on her left wrist and her right shoulder. "Tch!" Erza harshly said as she slashes Sakura's right palm and her left shoulder.

"Crap." She hissed as she quickly dashes to her chainsaw but was stopped because Erza pointed her bisentō at her neck, Sakura smirked before slowly raising her hand, Giving up?" Erza questioned raising an eyebrow, "WRONG!" She corrected before throwing Erza smoke and grabbed the bisentō before using it to dash to her chainsaw.

Erza whipped her eyes from the dust nad glared at Sakura. "HEAAA!" Sakura yelled as she dashes to Erza with her chainsaw, "YOUU!" Erza yelled back requi[ing into Black Wing Armor and about to slash her with her sword, Lucy and Levy closed their eyes, while Natsu, Gray and Jellal's eyes were almost like bulging out, Mirajane and i watched with anticipation but then i noticed their movements suddenly became slower, and knew they'd stopped fighting.

Sakura was crunching down in fighting distance while pointing her chainsaw at Erza's neck, Erza on the other hand was pointing her sword at Sakura's forehead, i sighed "ALRIGHT!" I yelled making them all look at me, "ITS A DRAW!" I yelled making their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Erza both yelled, "1st of all, you were both neck'n neck." i said explaining, "2nd..YOU ALMOST THRASHED THE WHOLE STADIUM!" I yelled making them all looked at the whole stadium, the half of it was crumbled because of Sakura's chainsaw, and seats were stabbed by Erza's sword.

Erza requips to her usual armor "Fine." She said solemnly and walked out of the battlefield, Sakura sighed and walked out of the battlefield as well, i sighed in relief and then snapped my fingers making us back into the stadium.

I grabbed a potion "Alright you two, let me see your wounds." I said looking at heir wounds, Erza opened her armor showing her slashed right shoulder and her left wrist. I looked before mumbling a few words making the wounds heal "What is that magic?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow, "Nope, you don't need to know." I said already healing Sakura's wounds.

I stretched my arms and grabbed a remote, "Alright lets check on Romeo and Wendy.." I tiredly said as i pushed a button at the large TV, revealing Wendy and Romeo on a balcony chatting, i sighed 'Aw..no romance.." I and Mirajane said sadly which made everyone else raised an eyebrow

I looked at the watch.."3:20 pm..Why is it night in there?" I asked confused untill i saw the backgroun.."Oh crap." i muttered.."THEIR IN PARIS!" I yelled making the FT cast (except Natsu) fall on their chairs.

"PARIS?!" Erza yelled, she blinked and thinked about something until she saw my smirk and looked away, i giggled while everyone blushed, i quickly got into their minds ..before laughing like a lunatic. "WOW NATSU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WANT THAT!" I yelled laughing on the ground making Natsu blushed before looking at Gray,"..MY GOSH GRAY! JUVIAAA!" " DONT YOU DARE SAY IT WOMAN!" He yelled blushing and pointing his finger at me.

I quickly grabbed a microphone, "EVERYONE! GRAY-" I yelled but Gray quickly grabbed me and in ended in a fight! "GRAY- *bam*-dreamed-*BOOM*-He and-" "OH ON YOU WONT!" HE yelled closing my mouth, Erza stopped Gray and i sighed "Fine fine i won't tell..for now.." I whispered to his ear smirking making him gulp.

"Anyway...Lucy! I now know you don't have a dirty secret but do you and Levy ever read "Fifthy Shades Of Gray"?" Sakura asked them ,they shook their heads "No i haven't, but it sounds very interesting, i'll look into it after the show!" lucy said squealing and Levy joined her, i sweatdropped,

"Natsu~!" Sakura said and gave natsu a bear hug "Natsu seems the kissing gray thing was posted on the Internet I couldn't stop commenting on it here." They all looked at me who was whistling innocently and blinked innocently..untill Gray chased me with a Ice Mallet. while Natsu with a ...A FIRE SWORD?!

"I REGRET NOTHING!" I yelled pointing my finger at the ceiling while running, "OH YOU'll REGRET ALRIGHT!" They yelled angrily as Gray shoot me with his Ice Cannon and Natsu sending Fire slashes at me untill Sakura stopped them by smashing a mallet on their heads.

"Natsu you will have to redo the dare..but with Lucy!" She said happily, "YES!" Natsu yelled happily, "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, Natsu shrugs "At least i don't have to do it with that Ice Queen." He said pointing at Gray, Lucy blushed like a tomato and then..NATSU KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!

Natsu blushed a little , but Lucy was blushing like a tomato..wait make it a ruby.

"Go on a date with me." She said simply, i closed my eyes and ears once again .._'3...2...1..'_

"EHHH?!" They all yelled.

Gray was blushing like a tomato, "Fine, i guess its just like hanging out with a friend, after the show alright?" He asked her blushing, she squealed and nodded before kissing him on the cheek the raven haired became a red ruby and making everyone (except me) jaws dropped. "Sorry Juvia-chan! Gray is all mine!" She yelled att he camera suddenly Juvia's head got through the wall , i quickly pushed her head away.

"JUVIA WILL NOT AGREE! GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S! JUVIA'S!" She yelled, i sweatdropped "SAKURA! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR MY WALL AFTER THIS!" I yelled before i telported her to a secret place while Sakura grinned.

Then i noticed a honk noise, i looked outside to see the limo back, _"Damn, Note to self : Next time record it.."_ i thinked frowning but then waved my hand while grinning at them. Then Romeo, Wendy, Charles and Happy changed into their normal clothes.

* * *

I sighed. "Next up is...wait the next is in by a video..lets see." I said clicking my laptop and then clicked the email , revealing a brunette singing..."'Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word sets of~Huh? " She then turns into the camera (or in other words, me.)

"Sup Moon?" I said giving a peace sign while grinning, "well if it isn't Kinata-chan, haven't heard from you since Myst's ToD." She said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, can i visit your studio?." She asked, i thinked "well okay since it is pretty quie-...Moony?" I asked blinking because no one was on there, i just closed my laptop.

Suddenly the wall was destroyed..yet again. "I JUST FINISHED THAT!" a painter yelled angrily, i'd look to see Moony smirking, "Heya Moony, oh great, i'm going to have to pay him twice." I mumbled while she smirked.

"Alright first dare is.." i said as i looked at a letter before looking at Moony, "...Its a good thing i invited you." i muttered as we both smirked and looked at our new bunny victims which are gulping,

"Our new Truth and Darer in this ToD is..**moonofwitch!** Your words Moony." isa di looking at her and then she smirked and nodded.

"You two will have ..EATING CONTEST!" she said making them dance in victory, "BUT! Your contents will be different." I aid raising an eyebrow, Natsu and Gray laughed, "I can eat anything!" They both said at the same time grinning , "REALLLY? Then, Natsu will have to eat 20 packs of ice cubes while Gray eats/drinks 20 glasses of red chillies." Moony said smiling innocently as possible to them, which jaws dropped.

Then Happy and Sakura laughed, while i, Lucy, Erza, Jellal snickered. Romeo, Levy and Wendy smiled while sweatdropping and Mirajane smiled sweetly.

Natsu and Gray were speechless, "who wins will be " '_Fairy Tail Best Eater'_ " i muttered making their ears twitched , "I ACCEPT!"They yelled both at the same time making me snicker and thinked, _'Always works like a charm.'._

Then i summoned two tables, the left had 20 pack of cold ice cubes while the right on had 20 glasses of mixed chillies, Natsu sat on the left and gray set on the right, i took out two timers "Ready?...Set..EAT!" I yelled.

Natsu and Gray quickly eat/drink their content, i smirked and took a video of this, "You better give me a copy after this." Sakura whispered to my ear, and i grinned and nodded.

Then i noticed a slight change, Gray stripped..again, and i saw a glint of Natsu's teeth frozen and Gray sweating like a shower, "DONE!" They yelled together then Natsu quickly dumped into the pikle of chillies and Gray dumped into the pile of cold ice cubes.

"Ahhh~" They said relaxed which made all of us snickered, "So who won?" Jellal asked looking at me, i put the put a cable to connect the timer to the screen layer, then words came out.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL = 00 : 10 : 47 : 02. "

"GRAY FULLBUSTER = 00 : 10 : 47 : 03. "

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS THE WINNER!" i yelled making Natsu scream in victory, while Gray..er...he had a ..realistic manga shocked face, which made all of us laugh like no tomorrow. "I lost...to that flamebrain?" he said shocked and looked at his hands like he just committed a murder, but then i slapped his face with a wet fish.

"You can go hysterical later, right now there's a show here." i said pointing at the camera, he was silent but nodded and sat in his chair in the end, like a lifeless doll which made me sweatdropped.

"What's next Moony?" i asked looking at her, she smirked "well...Natsu will have to dress up as Edward Cullen and Gray will have to dress up as Jason from Twillight and then go to the rabid fangirls." She said smiling innocently.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and then looked at me, "Blow us to the PLANET OF TERROR." They quickly said, i blinked, "You sure? i asked them, they nodded. "VERY SURE?" I asked once more time and they nodded and then i sighed before knocking them out by hitting their heads with a bat.

Lucy blinked, "why did you do that for?!" She asked me angrily " they said they wanted to go there so i am." i said while standing them up with a stick and then summoned a golden bat, Wendy blinked "Don't tell me your go-" she quickly said but it was too late.

I swung the golden bat at them and they went into the galaxy like a shooting star "HOME RUN!" I yelled as i looked up at the shooting star to the WORLD OF TERROR, after a second i could actually hear the screams from them and laughed.

The others either raised an eyebrow, their stomach twisted or their eyes showing fears. "Anyway, i also dare Erza..next week your only weapon is a SHARK, you dont like it, too bad." Moony said smirking and glaring at Erza that could scare monsters to death while and evil aura surrounding her making her looked like a demon.

Erza scoffed, "I don't mind, but you should know that a little glare like that would never scare me Moon-san." She said sternly , i sighed and then Moony looked at her letter. "Well i'm done for now, See ya Kin." She said waving her hand at me before teleporting away.

Then i quickly summoned a portal and pulled Natsu and Gray out, Natsu and Gray 's hair were messier than ever, they had scratches everywhere and their clothes were thorn, along with some scratches and bruises. Gray then quickly hid behind his chair and looked around, "are they gone?" He muttered in fear, while Natsu...i could even see his soul starting to come out from his own mouth.

I sighed and used a aura glove before grabbing Natsu's soul and pushed it back into his body and then muttered a few words making his wounds heal and then i did the same to Gray.

* * *

i pulled out a letter, "Okay...next up is **agarfinkel!** First up is for Natsu! : Who do you like most? Lucy? Mirajane? or Lisanna?" I asked him tliting my head, he quickly answered "Lucy! i mean, sure Mirajane is nice..And i've been best friends with Lisanna! But even i was only friends with Lucy for 9 years, i think i'm closest to her most!" He said grinning, "lol, you did embraced with her in the new chapter." I said snorting which made Natsu and Lucy blushed.

"THAT DRAGON WAS THE ONE THAT MADE ME LIKED THAT!" Lucy yelled embarrassed, while everyone cracked up. I whipped a tear, "Sure sure..next up is for Lucy! What was it like meeting your future self?" I asked her, she sighed. "I was really shocked, i mean i got to meet Edo-Lucy and now her, and..it shocked me more when my future self..died." She muttered lowering her head making her face shadowed.

Gray and Natsu patted her head, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't die." They both said grinning which made Lucy smiled and the rest of us snickered. "Ah Love is in the air~" I sing sang which made Natsu raised an eyebrow, Gray frowned and Lucy blushing even more.

"Anyway..next is for Erza, he/she said and i quoted "Erza - how do you think the other seven mages you did not face on Tenroul island during the S class mage trial would have done if they fought against? In case you forgot, they were: Natsu, Gray, Freed, Cana, Levy, Elfman, and Mest/Doranbolt."

Erza closed her eyes and folded her arms, "It depends, but i do believe they can, it depends on their hope and courage, if they won't back down and always fight i'm sure they can." She said solemnly which made everyone blinked.

"..O..kay.. " i said sweatdropping and then Sakura said "And next dare is for happy! NO FISH FOR A MONTH!" She yelled happily making Happy freeze and everyone yelled "YES! FINALLY THAT CAT GETS A CAT A DARE!" They all yelled in a happy and relieved tone. "EVERYONE IS MEAN!" Happy cried. I stuck my tounge out, "Too bad..so sad..DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I said happily making Happy even more sad and Charles sighed.

"Next is gray..Hey gray come here.." I said and Gray walked to me, then i told him his dare,making him and looked to Erza who was talking to Lucy at the bar and a strawberry cheese cake was next to her.

Gray huffed and ran like the wind stealing Erza's cake, Erza looked behind to see her cake is gone "WHO STOLE MY CAKE?" She asked with a dangerous aura, Mirajane gave her another strawberry cheese cake, which made her relaxed and ate it, making Gray sighed in relief and hid the cake in a secret place.

I winced at the letter, "well the author actually also dared Erza to kiss Lucy and..do it with her.." I muttered wincing making Erza blinked and looked at the camera in disturbed while Lucy looked like she was to puke. "Good thing Mr-rated dares are not allowed.." i muttered making them all sigh in relief.

"Maybe you do have a heart.." Gray blinked looking at me while the others nodded.

* * *

I rolled my eyes, "yeah yeah..next is **HoneyBeeCupcakes**! First is for Natsu ; Do you have a crush on LUCY?" I asked him , making Lucy freeze and everyone looked at him, Natsu blinked "What's a crush?" HE asked..

MAKING US ALL FALL ANIME-STYLE ONCE AGAIN!

I looked form the ground(again) and looked at him before coughing. "well..it means ..you LIKE HER..MORE THAN A FRiEND." I said explaining, he nodded in understanding, Lucy quietly drank Lemonade, then Natsu answered.

"Well then yeah i guess you could say that i have a crush on her."

3...2...on-, "BEFORE YOU ALL BLOW OUT!" I yelled making the another blow up "EHHH" stop ,i asked Natsu, "Natsu..MORE THAN A FRIEND? THEN WHAT?". I asked him with a serious expression. Natsu blinked "Family of course." He answered making us all facepalm and Lucy sighed.

"For the love of Kingdom hearts.." i muttered but looked at the letter instead, "Next is for Gray, tell your feelings to Juvia infront of the camera." I said looking at him who blinked, then he looked at the camera, before sighing. "My Feelings for Juvia is..That i love her like a family." He said then sat back.

But thanks to hawk eyes, i saw Gray had A VERYYY LITTLE pink on his cheeks, making me smirk and him looking at me in a "Don't-you-dare." face, but i whistled in returned making him glare at me.

"Next is Gray.." i said whispering to everyone except Erza. "Attack Erza for no reason, and you ARE SO GOING TO BE DEAD." I whispered smirking, making Gray glare at the camera before sighing.

Both of us then looked at Erza who is talking to Levy at the bar, and we spotted her piece of cake beside her, _'I hope i'll live..'_ He thinked for second before running like wind and the piece of cake was gone for a second before coming back to me and hiding the piece of cake under the sofa.

Erza noticed the strong wind and looked behind only to see dust on the table beside her,"Who..." She asked in a deadly tone before Mirajane smiled while sighing and then put a piece of cake on the table making Erza's dark aura replaced with a..flowery girly warm aura...

I blinked, "After this, thank Mirajane for saving you butt." I whispered to Gray so sighed in relief and nodded, then i looked at the letter before grinning and called Sakura, she blinked at looked at the letter before looking at me grinning. "AWESOME." We both said and grinned evilly at Natsu and Gray.

"You poor poor little souls..." We both said sweetly giving them all the letter. When they all looked at it, before laughed like an idiot while Natsu and Gray quickly ran to the gates but was stopped by a particular sword... They pray that they hope they can live and turned to Erza in her Heaven Wheel armor who was smirking.

I summoned a room and bowed slighty whispering to them, "It's been nice knowing you." i said simply with everyone nod in agreement while Erza dragged Natsu and Gray into the room.

Less than second later even we can hear their screaming, Jellal and Romeo winces while Wendy, Levy and Charles sweatdrop. Lucy , me and Mirajane smiled innocently as possible while everyone else either smirked or sighed.

They come out like zombies, walking like zombies,and sounding like zombies i sighed and looked at Erza who was her usual self and eating a cake.

_"Where is she?" Gray mumbled, he was at the park wearing a white collar shirt and black long jeans and black shoes, he sighed and leaned against the big tree and remembered where this was the place Levy, Jet and Droy were placed and bullied years ago... He closed his eyes._

_"GRAY-SAMA!" But then again..that could happen._

_GRay groaned and opened his left eye,revealing Juvia wearing a white collar shirt, a light blue jacket, dark blue mini skirt and black heels, her hair was short and kindy spiky and she had a smile on her face. Gray stood up and yawned while stretching his arms as they walk around town._

_"So , where do you wanna go?" Juvia asked Gray, Gray smiled and pointed at..an arcade center which made Juvia blink,"Well is it okay with you?" Gray asked sweating, he doesn't know womans taste in places, Juvia shooked her head, "Um..Its okay.." Juvia muttered making Gray grin and they went inside._

_SOmething caught Juvia's attention, a bunny in a crane macgine, Gray noticed it and looked at her, "You want it?Do y ou want me to get it for you?" He asked sweatdropping looking at Juvia who pressed her face to the glass crane machine, "No. Juvia will get it herself." Juvia said in determination making Gray sweatdrop even more._

_BUt after 26 times of failing, Juvia broke down and she had a very sad aura, Gray laughed "I'll get it for you." He said and put a jewel in a crane machine, before using the crane to pick the bunny, Juvia beamed up when he saw the bunny in Gray's hand._

_Juvia happily took the bunny and snuggled her face into it, Gray smiled "You really wanted that didn't you?" Gray asked while snickering, then their stomach frowned, Juvia covered face of embarrassment while Gray tried to hold his laughter. "Let's get something to eat..." Gray mumbled between laughs earning a nod from the tomato faced Juvia._

_They walked out of the arcade and went to a restaurant( i didn't have anymore ideas!). They sat on a table for two then a waitress walked to them while holding a pen and a notepad, "Welcome! What would you like to order?" The waitress asked._

_"Two burgers, french fries, a lemonade and root beer." Gray said looking at the menu, the waitress nodded and left them, "Juvia now has a new love rival!" JUvia said darkly, Gray blinked "Who?" He asked._

_JUvia sighed and looked at him with an annoyed face, "The girl who kissed Gray-sama, that girl Sakura." Juvia said with a venomous tone, making Gray blink. "Stay calm Juvia...Look, i am not dating her." He said sighing, Juvia beamed hearing that._

_"Your orders." the same waitress said while putting their orders on the table. Gray mumbled thanks and then ate his burger, Juvia looked at her burger with a nervous expression, "Whjuw wrouyg?" Gray said why eating his burger, Juvia blinked/ "What?" SHe asked_

_Gray gulped down the food in his mouth, "i said what's wrong? Your not eating." He asked raising an eyebrow, Juvia sighed "Juvia never eaten one." She said making Gray spitted his root beer to a customer who eyes twitched._

_"WHAT?!" Gray asked bewildered, "Then eat it, trust me its good" Gray said to Juvia who sighed before taking a bite, she then had a very happy expression, "It is really good!" Juvia beamed to Gray who was nodding and grinning._

_After that they went infornt of Juvia's house, "Thankyou for walking Juvia to her house Gray-sama." She said smiling earning a grin of Gray, "No problemo! But hey, you don't have to stalk me, just come join our group next time when were done with this ToD fic stuff, deal?" He asked grinning makign Juvia beamed and quickly said "YES!.._

_FLASHBACK END_

" That's all? NOTHING ELSE? SPILL THE REST YOU STRIPPER!" i asked(and yelled) to Gray who was looking at the window, i took a peek and saw little red shades on his cheeks, which made me scoff and made him glared at me. "Don't tell me.." i said sudden in realisation, Gray glared even harder.

* * *

I chuckled before taking out another letter, "Next is **AngelXReaper!** ALright! Happy! SHe dared ya to not eat a fish for a WHOLE MONTH!" I yelled making everyone except Happy and the new cast) cheer yelling "FINALLY THE CAT'S GOTTA DARE!" which made me snickered, Happy cired, "MEANIESSSSSSSSSS!" H eyelled.

"Yeah yeah, before i be the party-pooper at your party, she also dared Lucy to kiss Sting..." i murmured making them all stop and looked at the camera with a "WTF" face making me laugh like a lunatic. "Sorry Angel! I can't do that for the time being because he doesn't have much votes for him to be here in this fic! Sorry!" I said apologising to the camera making them all sigh in relief.

i then looked at the letter before grinning like a maniac scaring the hell out of everyone, "GRAY! NATSU! HUG EACH OTHER FOR THREE MINUTES!" I yelled happily making everyone had faces of : o_O, 0 n 0 , o_X before laughing like lunatics, meanwhile Natsu ad=nd Gray had faces of : =n=.

They both sighed before turning onto each other, "After this i will you." They both said to the camera and then hugged each other with eyes closed, the girls were either closing their eyes of embarrassment or smirking while the guys were like O n O.

I laughed and snapped pictures, making them glare at me, "NO BREAKIN UP! YOU HAVE TO BE STILL ABOUT 2 MINUTES REMEMBER IDIOTS?!" I yelled at them while grinning and sending them on the internet.

After 2 minutes they finally let go and passed out, "What made them passed out" Wendy asked blinked, "probably because they never ben that close to each other.." I murmured and looked at the letter before my eyes widened like a bowling ball.,

"UH...' I trailed off, "Wendy you gotta Erza's cheek." I murmured making Erza, Wendy, Romeo and Jellal spit their drinks, "WHAT?!" the boys yelled, while Wendy blinked and looked at the camera in shock.

Erza sighed, "Don't worry Jellal, its only going to be a sistherly kiss." Erza said patting JEllal's shoulder making him sigh himslef anmd nod in agreement, mean while Romeo was tapping his foot on the ground angrily with Wendy sighing.

Wendy then went to Erza and kissed on the cheek making me almost barf, "I don't mind Yuri..but..i just hate WenZa.." I said between barf earning a quick nod with everyone else, i sighed and patted by chest before looking at the next letter before blinking.

"Erza, d you love Jellal..in a romantic way?" I said making Erza amd everyone froze and looked at her, Jellal was waiting for the answer, "..." Erza was speechless unitl she sighed, "I must tell the turth..so..Yes..i do love him." She said while looking away from everyone which either cheered or whistled.

"Eaa Erza!" I said grinning whil poking on Erza who was reed as her hair, while Gray was doing the same to Jellal, "You are one lucky dude ya know that?" he said grinning while ruffling Jellal's hair who was red as a tomato.

* * *

i laughed and then pulled out the next letter, "NExt we have..YES! its **mystery8icarus!** " i yelled happily earning a tilt of confusion from them, i laughed nervously before looking at the letter, "Alright! Natsu : What is your worst fears?" I asked him who face looking at the ground while sitting on the couch.. and i saw..a tint of ..Anger and sadness?

he sighed, "...Losing them." He muttered slightly, making everyone but me tilt in confusion, i smiled before ruffling his hair, "For an idiot, you are the key to their hearts." I said grinning and then looked at the letter.

"Erza! If someone came up to you and told you you were ugly, what would you do?" I asked her, she blinked before she said, " I will only say...before you start pointing finger, clean your hands first." She said with a cold voice which made everyone stiffed.

"Heh, my school does not have that." i muttered slightly before looking at the letter again before groaning and opening a portal, "I WILL NOT DANCE HARLEM SHAKE!" I yelled as i got myself in to the World OF Terror , the others tilted in confusion but Sakura sighed.

"THIS, is Harlem Shake." She said as she shows them a video of Harlem Shake, after they watched it.. their faces were like jaws dropped, disbelief, gross and other faces. "THAT IS HARLEM SHAKE?!" They yelled in shock and disbelief while Sakura nod, "NO wonder Kin was so reecting this dare." Lucy muttered slightly sweadropping.

After they sighed, Sakura started the music, and Natsu started by like..stripping, jumping around with a float and on a kids pool, and then after the "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE'' IT WAS HI-LA-RI-OUS!

Gray was jumping on the sofa, boucning around while shaking his head like crazy and doing a crazy dance, Jellal and Lucy was looking arond with a WTF face and ust sat...like a stone. On the other hand Erza, Charles and Wendy was ..doing their JIggle Butt action and ROmeo was riding around a buffalo twhriling a cowboy hat around his finger.

Meanwhile i was at the World Of Terror, but i put some zombie meat around me so they thought i was one fo them, which made me safe, and after i saw their dance by a little spy camera, i laughed like a lunatic and came back while laughing.

"YOUR DANCES WERE HILARIOUS!" I yelled before laughing on the ground punching the ground and crying out of laughter, the others were either facepalmed, face red or a deadly aura, i grinned before looking at the letter once again before suddenly a pile of candy was thrown into the room.

"Happy was dared to eat thsi much?!" I said in shocked, then noticed Happy was drooling making my eyes widened in realisation. I quickly threw the candy into a room and threw Happy into it like a bowling ball, after 1 minute of quiet.

..I swear...to never let Happy get on sugar rush ever again.

HAppy was going CRAZY in the room! HE was JUMPING,RUNNING,FLYING LIKE A LUNATIC! And that's not the craziest thing about it.. HE EVEN MADE HOLES IN THE ROOM!...Well its not as worse as mine..but it was pretty bad..

* * *

I sighed, "Alright someone get him some veggies so he can go to..his abnormal self." i muttered before pulling another letter, "Last is **HiminaChanTteba!** She only request one yet VERY SUPER COOL DARE..GRAY! FLIRT NATSU!" I yelled making everyone except them laugh like idiots, they both looked at the camera "WHY DO WE ALWAYS GET THE EMBARASSING ONES?!" They yelled in anger and sorrow before Gray irked and tried to not barf.

"Ugh..Hey babe what's shaking?" He asked in a irked tone, but we all laughed like lunatics in the end! MAn i wish i had that videod! Natsu looked as if he was going to barf and puke the whole studio.

I whipped a tear of laughter and looked at the camera "So sorry i was very late uploading this, but trust me. my hands feels. like. crap. And i will upload! SEE YA AGAIN-" i said untill we all yelled.

"ON FAIRY TAIL TRUTH AND DARES!"

* * *

**FINALLY! *Slumps in chair* zzzzzzzzz... PLease forgive my late uploading, i will continue this story! Please please PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE! IM BEGGING YOU! ...Okay now i'm acting like a begging old woman...ANYWAY! SEE YA NEXT TIME PEOPLE!..**

**AND NOTE TO YOU ALL : PM TO T or D IF YA WANNA SEE MORE OF THIS!  
**

**KINATAKEYBLADE IS OUT!**


End file.
